Saat Virus Flu Menyebar, Satu yg Harus Kau Lakukan
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: "Kau menyebar virus, Sadis."   "Oh, tenang saja. Kudengar orang bodoh tidak akan terkena flu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."  OkiKagu


**Disclaimer: **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **"Kau menyebar virus, Sadis." | "Oh, tenang saja. Kudengar orang bodoh tidak akan terkena flu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

**Pairing:** OkiKagu

* * *

><p><strong>Saat Virus Flu Menyebar, Satu yang Harus Kau Lakukan<br>**

©Kao'Ru'Vi

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 3-Z<strong>

"Hachiii!" Suara bersin membuat Kagura menoleh dan mengeryit kepada pemuda yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya.

"Kau menyebar virus, Sadis," ujarnya pada pemuda itu.

Okita, pemuda yang diajaknya bicara, membersihkah hidungnya dengan tisu sebelum menoleh pada gadis itu. "Oh, tenang saja. Kudengar orang bodoh tidak akan terkena flu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa maksudmu, _aru_? !"

Suara Kagura sontak membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya. Namun saat melihat siapa yang sedang beradu mulut, mereka segela kehilangan minat. Bagi siswa-siswi kelas 3-Z, pertengkaran antara Okita dan Kagura adalah kegiatan rutin setiap harinya. Terkadang cukup menarik untuk ditonton, tetapi lebih sering tidak menarik untuk mereka.

"Seperti kedengarannya." Okita menjawab dengan kalem sebelum bersin kembali mengganggunya.

"Gunakan masker, Bocah Bodoh! Kau benar-benar penyebar virus _aru_."

"Masker untuk batuk, Cina Bodoh. Kalau bersin dengan masker, bagaimana caranya membersihkan hidungku?" Okita menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal, membuat hidungnya memerah.

"Ahahaha!" Kagura tertawa keras. "Biar saja ingusmu berkumpul di sana dan nikmati penyakitmu sendiri _aru_!" katanya, terlihat puas.

Seisi kelas bergidik jijik mendengar perkataan Kagura.

"Aku tidak punya minat dengan ingusku. Sama menjijikannya dengan semangkuk ramen penuh mayones, makanan anjing favorit Hijikata-san," kata Okita cuek. (Hijikata: BUKAN MAKANAN ANJING!)

Hentikan percakapan menjijikan kalian…

"Kalau begitu berikan saja ingusmu pada pecinta mayo itu _aru_! Mungkin bisa dia gunakan sebagai pengganti mayones." (Hijikata: APA MAKSUDMU?)

Oh, tolong hentikan…

Belum sempat Okita membalas, bel tanda masuk berbunyi, disusul masuknya seorang guru berambut perak dengan mata seperti ikan mati.

"Oke, _homeroom_ dimulai…" Guru itu, Ginpachi-_sensei_, mulai membuka bukunya.

Seisi kelas pun bernapas lega karena terselamatkan dari obrolan yang bisa saja menjadi jauh lebih menjijikan dari duo Okita-Kagura (ditambah dengan Hijikata sebagai...katakanlah korban).

.

#

.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama, Okita beberapa kali mengganggu penjelasan Ginpachi dengan bersin di saat-saat yang penting. Contohnya saja saat ini,

"Jadi, maksud dari teori ini adalah…"

"HACHII!"

"… Adalah…"

"HACHII!"

"Ee…. Adalah…."

"HACHIIII!"

"Souichiro-kun. Kau sengaja membuat gurumu kesal, hah?" Ginpachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegur Okita.

"Namaku Sougo," kata Okita sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan jari.

"Yah, aku tidak menanyakan namamu, Souichiro-kun. Tapi aku mempermasalahkan waktu bersinmu! Jangan bersin saat aku sedang menjelaskan!" kata Ginpachi, mengarahkan bukunya pada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Memang bagaimana caranya mengatur waktu untuk bersin, _Sensei_?" Okita menatap sang guru dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Tanyakan saja pada Einstein karena aku juga tidak tahu," jawab guru itu, kelihatan begitu cuek. Ia pun berbalik ke papan tulis dan mulai lanjut menerangkan mengenai teori asam-basa. Kali ini tidak mempedulikan suara bersin dari Okita lagi.

.

#

.

Menjelang akhir jam pelajaran ketiga, suara bersin Okita menghilang. Hal ini dikarenakan pemuda itu sudah terlelap di mejanya. Ginpachi sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh anak itu jadi tidak mengganggu penjelasannya lagi.

Kali ini Kagura mulai mengamati pemuda yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Oke, ralat. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengamati pemuda itu sejak tadi, hanya saja tidak seleluasa sekarang.

Biasanya Okita juga suka tertidur di tengah pelajaran, dan hal itu akan dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh Kagura untuk menjahili pemuda itu. Entah menendang kursinya, melemparkan kertas hingga pemuda itu terbangun, atau hanya sekedar mengadu pada sang guru.

Tetapi kali ini ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandanginya. Wajah musuh bebuyutannya itu terlihat pucat, dan hidungnya jelas-jelas berwarna merah karena terlalu sering dianiaya dengan tisu. Kalau saja pemuda itu tidak sedang sakit, Kagura pasti sudah menertawainya habis-habisan.

TUK! TUK!

Dua benda berbentuk silinder berwarna putih terbang dan mendarat tepat pada sasaran.

"Sakit!" Kagura mengelus dahinya yang menjadi sasaran salah satu dari benda putih tersebut sementara salah satunya mendarat di kepala Okita, membuat pemuda itu terbangun.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak keberatan Okita-kun tidur karena ia berhenti mengganggu pelajaranku, tapi aku tidak memaafkan murid yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku. Jadi guru itu susah tahu. Kau harus membaca buku-buku penuh bahasa-bahasa sulit yang menjengkelkan setiap hari, lalu mengajarkan apa yang sudah kau baca kepada murid-murid yang menjengkelkan, belum lagi kalau ada murid-murid bodoh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata buku. Kau harus menjelaskan dengan kata-katamu sendiri dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Gin-chan, kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata menjengkelkan _aru_." Kagura menegur sang guru.

"Berisik! Terserah aku mau pakai kata apa. Nah, Souichiro_-kun_, bagaimana kalau kau keluar saja dari kelas dan pergi ke UKS atau ke manapun (aku tidak terlalu peduli)," kata Gintoki pada pemuda yang terlihat lemas entah karena mengantuk atau karena flu nya itu.

"Yea, yea…" Okita pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menyeret langkah, terkesan malas.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan…."

Suara Ginpachi memaksa Kagura memalingkan matanya dari pintu kelas yang sudah kembali tertutup rapat.

.

#

.

Hingga hampir jam pelajaran terakhir, Okita tetap tidak kembali ke kelas. Hal ini membuat Kagura agak uring-uringan.

Ia terbiasa adu mulut maupun fisik dengan pemuda itu. Dan kini ia baru menyadari bahwa tanpa pemuda itu kelas begitu…sepi.

"AW!" Melamun, Kagura tak sengaja melukai jarinya dengan pensil mekanik miliknya. Ia terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan luka yang mengeluarkan darah itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tangan.

"Gin-_chan_! Tanganku luka. Aku mau izin ke UKS _aru_!" serunya.

"Oh.. Ya, boleh sa…"

Sebelum Ginpachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu sudah melesat keluar kelas. Ginpachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

.  
>#<p>

.

"Permisi," Kagura memasuki ruang UKS dan mendapati kalau guru kesehatan sedang tidak ada. Yah, bukan masalah. Ia hanya ingin mengambil plester untuk lukanya.

Ruang UKS benar-benar lengang. Diantara tiga tempat tidur yang ada di sana, dua diantaranya kosong sementara yang lainnya tertutup tirai, sepertinya ada orang di tempat tidur di balik tirai itu.

'Si Sadis?' tanya Kagura dalam hati.

Didorong rasa penasaran... Ah, tidak. Mungkin sejak awal memang inilah alasan mengapa ia berlari-lari ke ruang UKS hanya untuk lukanya yang tidak seberapa. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan musuh bebuyutannya.

Pelan-pelan ia menyibak tirai itu. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas lega saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu ada di sana, sedang tertidur pulas.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Kagura mendekati sisi tempat tidur. Wajah pemuda itu sudah kelihatan lebih baik, sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

Tangannya tiba-tiba terjulur, ingin merapikan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata pemuda itu.

"Ingin menyerangku saat aku sedang tidur, eh?"

Kagura refleks menarik tangannya kembali saat pemuda di hadapannya bersuara. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Okita sudah membuka mata.

"Si..Siapa yang..? !"

Tiba-tiba saja, dalam hitungan detik, Okita bangkit seraya menarik Kagura ke arahnya. Bibir mereka pun bertemu, menghasilkan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Aku tidak sudi diserang saat sedang tidur…" bisik Okita tepat di telinga Kagura.

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

"AAAAAAA!" Kagura tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Okita harus menutup telinganya.

"AKU BISA TERTULAR VIRUS FLU MU TAHU! DASAR SADIS BODOH!" Kagura mengelap bibirnya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Okita mengerjapkan mata beberapa saat. "Itu yang dia pikirkan?" Ia melongo sebelum tersenyum geli. "Cewek bodoh."

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Okita sudah kembali sehat. Ia sedang bergurau dengan Kondo dan Hijikata di meja guru saat pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kagura, lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

Melihat penampilan musuh bebuyutannya itu, Okita menyeringai dan menghampirinya. "Kenapa, Cina? Kau sa…."

Ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Kagura menurunkan masker yang dikenakannya kemudian mencium bibir Okita.

Hal yang dilakukan tepat di depan ruang kelas ini kontan membuat seisi kelas terpana saking syok nya. Semua kegiatan kelas seolah berhenti, semua mata memandang ke arah dua bebuyutan itu dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka.

Kagura menyeringai saat melepaskan ciumannya dari Okita. "Kemarin kau menularkan virus flu mu padaku _aru_. Biar aku kembalikan virus itu padamu. Rasakan!" Ia tersenyum puas dan berjalan menuju kursinya sambil bersenandung riang, sama sekali tidak peduli -atau malah tidak sadar- pada reaksi seisi kelasnya.

Wajah Okita sudah tak berwarna. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan sepolos, ralat, sebodoh ini. Di depan orang-orang, dan tanpa merasakan malu, bersalah, atau apapun itu! Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan ia pun tumbang.

"SOUGOOOO!" Teriakan Kondo memenuhi ruang kelas 3-Z.

Sementara itu, gadis kecil yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengerti efek yang ditimbulkan dari perbuatannya tadi hanya menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal sebelum kembali bersenandung riang.

* * *

><p><strong>.FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya berhasil bikin OkiKagu! Iyay!

Ini pairing favorit Ru~ Apa? Dulu Ru bilang benci? Ah, masa? Cuman perasaan doang kali. Ahahahaha... #plakk

Anyway, udah lama pengen bikin cerita tentang mereka tapi nggak punya ide. Baru dapet ide pas bersin-bersin kemarin. Dan, yah, sebenernya harusnya Ru nulis skripsi. Tapi daripada saking pengennya nulis fic jadi kepikiran?

Ini ditulis dalam waktu beberapa jam, tanpa dibaca ulang. Jadi Ru sadaaaar banget kalo banyak kekurangan. Abisnya... uhukskripsimenungguuhuk.

Dan silakan layangkan saran, kritik, atau hanya sekedar komentar lewat review~

Semoga selanjutnya Ru bisa nulis lebih banyak fic Gintama.

Dan semoga skripsi Ru kelar dulu. Huhuhu….

**ETA:** Mengubah beberapa deskripsi. Terima kasih buat yang udah review ^^


End file.
